1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support stand for a shelf, and more particularly to a shelf that can be expanded easily and arbitrarily.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional shelf in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises four support legs 40 each formed with a plurality of grooves 41, four foldable mounting rings 42 each mounted on a respective one of the support legs 40, and a rack 44 mounted between the support legs 40 and provided with four mounting sleeves 46 each mounted on a respective one of the mounting rings 42. However, the first conventional shelf has a fixed structure and cannot be expanded, thereby limiting the versatility of the first conventional shelf.
A second conventional shelf in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises four support legs 50 each formed with two lugs 51 each formed with a plurality of grooves 53 and a reduced portion 52 located between the two lugs 51, four opened clamping plates 54 each mounted on either one of the two lugs 51 of a respective one of the support legs 50 and each formed with two locking blocks 55 each inserted into one of the grooves 53 of the respective lug 51, and a rack 56 mounted between the support legs 50 and provided with four opened mounting plates 57 each mounted on a respective one of the clamping plates 54. Thus, either one of the two lugs 51 of each of the support legs 50 is combined with the clamping plate 54 and the mounting plate 57 of the rack 56, so that the support legs 50 can be used to connect two racks 56, thereby expanding the second conventional shelf. However, the second conventional shelf cannot be expanded arbitrarily, thereby easily limiting the versatility of the second conventional shelf.